Heartache
by Day Dreamer2
Summary: Dreamer's first heartbreak, how do her adoptive parents deal with it?


Disclaimer: I don't own the BMFM. I'm not making any money off of this Day dreamer is based on me but please ask if you want to borrow her (me?). Enjoy!

Heartache!

By

Day dreamer

Copyright. © Day dreamer2000, all rights reserved.

I was sitting on the bus looking out of the window, I was trying to focus on going home for a week but instead my thoughts kept travelling back to what had happened at school over the past week. As the bus stopped I saw Modo there waiting for me. I got off the bus and hugged Modo.

"Well hello darling and how have ya been?" Modo asked.

"Fine, I got a 94 on my last science test but I've got a detention from my RS teacher" I answered.

"Why on Mars did you get a detention?" Modo asked. I smiled at him.

"I was day dreaming all you could hear was the teacher say 'Day dreamer stop day dreaming' but I didn't hear him so he thought I was being ignorant and gave me a detention for after half term holidays, here you have gotta sign this" I shoved a piece of paper under his nose. He put it in his pocket and handed me my helmet I got on behind Modo and we drove off towards my home 'The Last Chance'. Modo parked his bike and when I pulled off my helmet I was immediately bear hugged by something strong, furry and orangey-brown.

"Throttle I think it's great ya missed me but I would like to breathe" I choked out. Throttle let me go and gave me an embarrassed smile. I just grinned at him and hugged Charley I noticed Vinnie was missing.

"So where is the adrenaline white ball of fluff?" I asked. I felt a pillow hit the back of my head I turned around to see Vinnie standing right behind me about to sneak attack me. I ducked another pillow and dived for his legs and grabbed his tail and tugged it lightly.

"Did ya miss me?" I asked playfully.

"The only thing I missed was doing this!" Vinnie said diving at me and tickling me unmercifully Throttle and Modo joined in and I was soon in a giggling fit. I draped my arms over Vinnie and Throttle's shoulders as they pulled me back up. Modo remembering my note pulled it out and handed it to Charley.

"Our little mischief maker got a detention" Modo said not angry but not pleased.

"How can you have a detention in boarding school?" Vinnie asked.

"Well instead of games I have to help the teacher clean up and Modo you're forgetting the other news I brought I got a 94 on my science test" I explained. Charley signed the paper and looked at me.

"Well it better not happen again" Charley scolded.

"What the detention or the 94?" I asked smiling. Charley smiled.

"You know what I mean," Charley said.

"I know I doubt I'll have anything to day dream about when I get back" I said quietly. No one seemed to notice what I said and ushered me into the kitchen where dinner was already made. I tucked in to the roast chicken and potatoes dinner drinking the orange juice that was set out for me.

"So how has Limburger been lately" I asked wiping the gravy off my chin.

"Not too bad we knocked down his tower yesterday so he should be kept busy until you go back to school. So Dreamer how are you doing with your homework?" Throttle asked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You always ask me that and I always say fine" I grinned at him. After dinner I went upstairs and put my stuff into my bedroom I remembered when Charley had started painting it we found out the hard way I was allergic to the fumes and I had to sleep over at the Scoreboard and man did those guys snore. I took out my private box the place where I keep all the stuff that means something to me, I usually had a picture of Thomas Denison but after last week I took it out and ripped it up. I couldn't believe he dumped me in the middle of my math class in front of everyone. Alicia had been great but now every one was teasing me. I placed a few pieces of paper into my private box they were notes I had written to myself to clear my thoughts I still hadn't cried properly I just hoped I'd be able to keep it in this week. I heard a loud sound from behind the Garage and I rushed down stairs a large space ship had landed the hatch opened and a dark brown mouse walked out.

"Stoker how have ya been?" Modo yelled pulling the mouse into a hug.

"I've been fine and how is the pretty lady?" Stoker asked Charley. Charley blushed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Stoker turned to Vinnie.

"How are ya you punk? Been keeping out of trouble?" Stoker asked.

"How long are ya staying this time Stoke?" Throttle asked before Vinnie could pounce on him.

"About a week" Stoker answered.

"Well if he snores as bad as you guys there is no way he is staying in my room" I called. Stoker almost fell over when I walked out from behind Modo.

"Hi I'm Day dreamer I am adopted by Charley and Throttle," I said holding out my hand to Stoker. Stoker took it and kissed it tenderly.

"Well, well now we have two pretty flowers living here" Stoker said. I just blushed and giggled 'why can't Thomas be like that?' I asked myself. Stoker pulled in a large travel bag and sat down on the couch.

"Man it feels good to have a break I hope you guys don't have any challenges planned" Stoker said slumping further in to the couch.

"The only challenge we're likely to face is trying to keep a 13 year old occupied for the entire week" Vinnie said grabbing a pillow and plonking himself on the floor. I was in the kitchen washing up the dishes well aware I was the main topic for discussion in the next room. Modo was saying how proud he was because of my test results, Charley was saying how I must concentrate more to avoid detentions, Throttle was explaining how this was the first time I'd been back home for two months and Vinnie was plotting a way to sneak attack me and tickle me. I walked back into the living room my trademark grin on my face.

"Well after that conversation I think Stoker knows me better than you guys do" I teased. I plonked myself besides Stoker and switched on the tv I immediately switched it to my favourite soap opera.

"You haven't missed much Kevin left because of Julie and Roy and Beth are going to get married" Charley filled me in. I frowned and switched it to the football game that was on. Throttle, Vinnie and Modo instantly jumped up screaming at the tv and whooping. Stoker wisely led Charley and me into the kitchen.

"You know who they remind me of, they remind me of Thomas when he was telling me about his favourite team" I said regretting it soon afterwards as I felt the tears come.

"Ooh who's Thomas?" Charley teased. I quickly choked out a 'no one' before I ran upstairs, startling my three other guardians, and locked myself in my bedroom. I was barely in there a few seconds when frantic knocking on my door interrupted my water works flow.

"Dreamer darlin' are you ok? What's up?" Modo's worried voice came through the door. I tried to reassure him but a fresh wave of tears flooded out. More knocking on the door this time harder.

"What's up Day dreamer are you hurt? Talk to us!" Throttle's voice floated through.

"Yeah Sweetheart, we can here you crying from here" Vinnie called even he was unable to hide the worry in his voice. I heard Charley say.

"Out of the way let a feminine touch handle this" She said "Dreamer Honey let me in we can talk about what's making you upset" I reached over and unlocked my door Charley slipped in quickly but not before the guys caught a glance of my tear streaked face. Charley gave them a look and they reluctantly went back downstairs to Stoker. Charley sat on my bed.

"So what has this Thomas done?" Charley said getting to the point.

"He… dumped me….in the……..middle of Maths……I really liked him……and he just dumped me" I stuttered out. Charley hugged me as I started crying again.

"Heartache is hard isn't it Dreamer?" She said. I nodded and wiped my eyes.

"You gonna be ok?" She asked smoothing my long brown hair out of my face.

"Just give me a soppy movie, a tub of pop corn and a family size chocolate bar and I'll be fine" I smiled. She started to leave but I caught on to her arm.

"What are you gonna tell them I don't want them treating me like glass china, or worse trying to kill Thomas" I worried. Charley just smiled and shook her head.

"They won't I'm sure they'll remember their first heartbreak and understand" Charley opened the door and four very guilty looking Mice fell in. As I watched the mass of legs, arms and tails struggling to get up I couldn't help but laugh at them, Charley too was in hysterics. Stoker managed to untangle himself he coughed and tried to hide his embarrassed face.

"Well gang our plan to make Dreamer laugh worked like a charm" Stoker said. Modo was the next to worm his way out of the pack he came over to me and sat on my bed.

"Feeling better Honey?" Modo asked touching my cheek gently. I shook my head hugging him fiercely surprising him as he felt his fur go damp. I felt my bed go down even further as I felt soft furry hands pulling my hair back I felt those hands putting it up into a pony tail. After five minutes of non-stop crying I moved away from Modo sniffling, Modo's shoulder was black from my tears I smiled at it even though tears were streaming down my face. Vinnie was still sitting on the floor he was reading one of my magazines he seemed quite interested almost amused. I looked at the page he was on it was the problem page.

"Do you mind? girl's problems are nothing to be smirked at!" I snapped snatching the magazine from Vinnie and hitting him over the head with it. Stoker and Charley had gone down stairs and Throttle was sitting on the bed behind me.

"Feeling better now, babe?" Throttle asked. I nodded at him and gave a little half smile. I ushered them out of the room and got changed from my school uniform into my jeans and tee-shirt I took a trip to the bathroom and splashed my face with cold water. I jumped down the stairs two at a time, the way Charley hated me to do it. Everyone was in the living room the middle of the couch had been left for me as I sat down in between Stoker and Vinnie I grabbed the movie guide 'Now do I want a good laugh or a good cry……well I think I've had enough of crying' I switched it to Men in Black.

"Hey good choice Sweetheart" Vinnie praised.

"It was either that or A Goofy Movie" I shrugged. Men in Black was one of my favourite movies and I had seen it a thousand times so I was the one that was stuck explaining it to Stoker.

"So we are meant to believe that aliens look like giant cockroaches that feed on carnage?" Stoker asked at the end of the movie. I just shrugged and looked at the movie guide.

"Great! Enemy of the State is on I love this one!" I yelled.

"Yeah but it finishes at eleven" Charley said. I looked at her with my puppy dog eyes, she smiled and nodded. I grinned and ran into the kitchen I shoved enough popcorn in the microwave to feed Buckingham Palace. For the next hour I watched that movie but about the middle I felt my eyes close.

I started to wake up the morning sunshine was shining on my face. I pushed my covers slowly to the bottom of my bed. I stretched and yawned, I knew better than to try and walk downstairs when I was half-asleep so I headed to the bathroom. After the cold water had woken me up a little I went downstairs. I went in to the kitchen and took a big gulp of orange juice.

"Morning!" Stoker brightly called from where he had been reading the paper. I think I grunted at him still not awake enough to speak. I took another long swig of orange juice the bitter sweetness alerting my senses.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked. A plate was placed in front of me I started eating the bacon and eggs that had been set out.

"Where is everyone?" I asked Stoker.

"Well Charley thought she had better go shopping seeing as she had to feed two extra people this week and the guys decided to go with her" Stoker explained. A second later I heard the motorcycles pull in and I walked out and offered to help carry in the bags. I took one look at Modo holding them all with out any differculty and changed my mind. Modo placed the bags on the kitchen table he turned to me and smiled.

"Have a good sleep Dreamer darlin'?" He asked. I nodded and grinned as Throttle pulled out my favourite chocolate bar from the bag.

"You know Stoker it's weird we knocked Limburger's tower down the other day and he has already built it up again and that means that we have to keep an extra eye on Dreamer" Throttle told Stoker.

"Ah! Let 'em come I doubt Limburger will remember what I look like much less that I'm living with ya but I'll bet Greasepit still remembers me at least and if ya really need an extra eye well you've got an extra two of them haven't ya? And Vinnie you try and hit me with that cushion and you'll know what it's like to be Greasepit after I've been through with him" I said with out turning around knowing Vinnie was there the whole time.

"How do you know what I'm doing Sweetheart?" Vinnie asked bewildered.

"Same way as I know that Limburger is about to blow up the wall in front of us with Greasepit and about a half a dozen goons" I answered reading the label on my chocolate bar. Sure enough the wall in front of us blew up in a pile of smoke and dust. I was blown back in to Vinnie, Throttle dived behind the couch and Modo stood in front of Charley and Stoker. As the dust was settling I felt a slippy hand grab my arm and twist it behind my back, I cried out getting the attention of all the Mice. When the dust had cleared I saw that Greasepit had me and was holding a blaster to my head. Throttle growled at him and Charley looked as though she was about to spit venom.

"Oh great getting kidnapped in my nightie and dressing gown what a great way to start the day" I yelled sarcastically. At this Greasepit turned to Limburger.

"You know boss, maybe we should lets her gets changed I knows whats I woulds feel likes if I got kidsnapped in my Pjs" Greasepit suggested. Limburger went a bright shade of red, then purple, then blue trying to keep his rage in.

"Greasepit my dear boy, SHUT UP!! And come along and bring that little brat with you" Limburger yelled getting in to his limousine. I squealed as Greasepit lifted me over his shoulder and was kicking my legs about all the way to the tower. Greasepit put me down in Limburger's office but held on to my arms.

"Well my dear frustrated female it seems you'll be staying with me for a while those meddling Mice will come here to save you and fall foul to my trap, now Greasepit you and your goons guard every exit so that our little lady doesn't escape" Limburger instructed. As Greasepit let go of me to carry out his boss's orders I looked at Limburger shocked.

"What? No Cage? No shackles? No personal guard?" I asked.

"No my dear because I doubt very much you shall be much trouble" Limburger answered. I stormed out of his office and, knowing that it was better for me to wait for the guys, looked for the nearest computer I started hacking in to Limburger's files this time I wasn't looking for battle plans though I printed them out any way. I was looking for Limburger's memo section, I smiled as I found it I looked over his memo's nothing special until I came to his reminder to pay for his insurance. I quickly deleted that and I messed around with a few of his other files deleting the contents of a file and leaving my calling card. I had just messed up practically every file in his system when I heard the guys riding down the corridors I peeked around the door and saw them driving away from me towards Limburger's office. I hid behind the door and eavesdropped.

"Where is she you fat flounder?" Charley snarled at Limburger.

"My dear mechanic mistress your little friend is around the building somewhere I let her wander free but don't be fooled she couldn't have escaped as I have guards at every post care to have a look?" Limburger asked turning to the computer video screens behind him, but instead of seeing his guards they saw in big clear writing 'Sorry Big Cheese but you've had a visit from a bad Dream". Every one else in the room smiled as Limburger desperately tried to open his files but was always met with the same message. I came in to the room.

"Hi everybody well my work here is done and don't worry if Limburger does manage to retrieve his files I have a copy of 'em so are we ready to blow this joint?" I asked smiling. I got on behind Modo because Stoker was behind Throttle and Charley was behind Vinnie. Instead of the usually cheer I started my one that we had made up.

"Let's hear it…" I started.

"For DAY DREAMER!!!!!" Everyone finished

The End


End file.
